A battery-embedded device has a configuration in which an embedded battery is charged in a non-contact manner with power transferred from a power transmitting coil to a power receiving coil by electromagnetic induction, and this device is used in many electronic devices. In the battery-embedded device, the embedded battery is heated by heat generated in the power receiving coil or a circuit substrate. Therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 7, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-221854 discloses a configuration in which power receiving coil 103, circuit substrate 102, and embedded battery 104 are separately disposed in order to prevent a temperature rise in embedded battery 104 caused when power is transferred from power transmitting coil 111 in charging stand 110 to power receiving coil 103, so that heat is not likely to be transferred from power receiving coil 103 and circuit substrate 102 to embedded battery 104.